


Strawberry & Mango

by thatSlytheringirl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, CEO!Chanyeol, Childhood Friends, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mechanic!Baekhyun, Mentions of Abusive Relationship, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-02-28 07:37:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18751939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatSlytheringirl/pseuds/thatSlytheringirl
Summary: Chanyeol knew it was time to let go of his love for his best friend after Baekhyun married another man. He promised to himself, though, that he would protect their friendship at all costs. Too bad he never saw their fallout coming...or how to prevent it.Years later, Baekhyun never thought he would get a second chance at fixing what he broke, but destiny works in mysterious ways, a lesson he will learn when he meets his best friend for the first time in a long time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited about posting this story, like you guys have no idea! I know it's angst and it'll be angst for a while, but I can promise you all right here, right now, that it'll have a happy ending. 
> 
> Either way, do enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think so far! 
> 
> PS: If you want to make this chapter extra angsty and painful, I recommend reading it while listening to What If by EXO
> 
> PPS: Not edited

 

Baekhyun looked like an angel, his beautiful blond hair blowing in the soft wind of a late January afternoon, his smile wide, and his eyes shining with adoration. The love he was exuding was tangible for everyone in the room to feel, flowing in waves as he was wrapped in the arms of his lover, swaying to the soft music as his loved ones witnessed the happiest day of his life.

Chanyeol watched from the sidelines, his mind telling him to look away, but his heart refusing to miss this moment, even if it hurt. He’d been in love with Baekhyun since he could remember, his best friend having stolen his heart the first time he defended him from bullies when they were five. He’d always known he had no chance, though, Baekhyun unknowingly making it clear every time their friends joked about them dating.

The giant was fine with it, really. He’d seen Baekhyun date through the years, fall in love and experience heartbreak countless times. Chanyeol had kept his distance when the smaller quietly drifted away, captivated by the person he’d given a piece of his heart to, and waited with open arms whenever Baekhyun needed to be comforted after it didn’t work out.

While it had hurt every time, Chanyeol’s heart, now scarred and battered, had survived through each one of those,. Nevertheless, while witnessing the moment when he lost what barely existent chance he had with Baekhyun, he knew he would get through it, but it would take some time.

Still, even if his heart hurt like it never had before, he stayed, a smile on his face as everyone cheered along to the newlyweds. The tears in his eyes were safely contained, waiting to fall later in the night whenever Baekhyun wasn’t around, just like it been many times before.

It was okay, though. Chanyeol knew that he would never get over Baekhyun, but at least now that the smaller was married, Chanyeol could peacefully continue with his life, his responsibility as the son of the CEO of Park & Co. his top priority from now on.

The giant wasn’t planning on leaving the smaller’s life, of course. He would remain a loyal friend until his last breath. He would keep his distance respectfully, conscious that Baekhyun would now share his life with someone and Chanyeol didn’t fit into the equation. No matter what happened, though, Chanyeol would be ready to catch his best friend and wrap him in his arms if he needed to.

When the song came to an end, Chanyeol clapped along with the rest, the corners of his lips raising into a smile even if the tears in his eyes continued to threaten to fall. He looked away, though, when Junki, Baekhyun’s now husband, leaned down to kiss the smaller. Even if he’d seen the couple do much worse in front of him, Chanyeol’s heart had been hurting that day enough as it was.

“Hey buddy, how are you holding up?” Asked Kyungsoo as he lay a hand on his shoulder.

Chanyeol met his gaze and smiled. “I’m fine,” he said. “Or at least I’ll be.”

Frowning, Kyungsoo pursed his lips. “I still think you should tell him. You have nothing to lose, you know? And it could really give you the answer you need to finally move on. It’s been years.”

Shaking his head, Chanyeol’s smile deemed down until it was completely gone. “It’s okay. I can move on after this. I promise. I don’t want to burden him with my feelings, not now that he’s married to the man he loves.”

Sighing, Kyungsoo shook his head. “If you say so, Yeol. But I still think you should tell Baekhyun. I’ll respect your decision, though.”

“Tell me what?” Asked the blond as he stood next to his friends, a confused expression in his eyes.

Chanyeol panicked for a moment as he met Kyungsoo’s equally panicked eyes. He took a deep breath, though, and met Baekhyun’s gaze as a small smile spread across his lips. “Would you dance with me?”

Baekhyun frowned for a moment as he studied Chanyeol’s features. Chanyeol panicked, hoping deep down that the smaller wouldn’t figure him out. After all, Baekhyun had always been exceptionally good at reading him out. Thankfully, the blond eventually smiled and took his hand, pulling him over to the dance floor.

With his hands on Baekhyun’s waist and the blond’s behind his neck, the two friends swayed to the slow piano music playing in the background. Up close, Chanyeol was able to appreciate Baekhyun’s beauty better, his striking features overwhelming him further than before.

“What do you need to tell me, Yeollie? Don’t lie to me, I know you’re hiding something,” he insisted, his eyes shining with determination.

Chanyeol was stubborn, though, and he promised he wouldn’t let Baekhyun know about his feelings. There was no way he would ever confess, especially after the smaller had gotten married. So instead of telling him of his best kept secret, he decided to tell him of a more recent one that he hadn’t had the chance to reveal. “Well, you remember when I told you I would move to the city after you came back from your honeymoon?”

Frowning, Baekhyun nodded, but he didn’t interrupt. “The thing is that my dad asked me if I would like to help out in the office before classes start and I accepted.”

“That sounds like a great opportunity. Why didn’t you want to tell me?”

Chanyeol bit his bottom lip as he tried to think about what to reply. “I’m moving to the city tomorrow and I don’t know when I’ll be coming back,” he muttered.

Baekhyun’s features saddened after Chanyeol’s words registered. His already droopy eyes became even more droopy and his pretty lips turned into a pout. “Oh.”

Smiling at his friend, Chanyeol’s squeezed his hips gently before he pulled him closer. “I know, I’m sorry I can’t keep my promise, but I feel like this is a great chance for me to grow and to get used to the city. I’m going to meet so many new people and I’m going to be so busy with classes and all. I feel like it’s best for me to do this and my parents definitely agree. Don’t you?”

Chanyeol then noticed how Baekhyun’s eyes had filled with tears he was trying his best to contain. “It is,” replied the smaller as he clearly tried to fight them. “But I’m going to miss you so much. I thought that after Junki and I came back, I would have some time to spend with you before you left.”

Sighing, Chanyeol pulled the smaller into a tight hug, closing his eyes tightly as he kissed the blond’s forehead. “I know, Baekhyunee, I know,” he said as his voice shook. He took a deep breath, fighting to keep his feelings in check. “But you won’t even notice I’m gone, yeah? You’ll be enjoying your time as a newly married man, spending time with your husband and working at your dad’s auto shop. Before you know it, I’ll be back in town to annoy you and then you’ll be begging me to leave.”

Baekhyun tightened his hold on Chanyeol as his body shook and the taller knew that he’d made him cry. Great, all he’d wanted was to make him laugh. “Come on, Hyunee. It’s your wedding. Don’t cry because of my stupidity,” he said as he ran his fingers through the smaller’s hair.

“We’ve never been separated for so long, though,” replied Baekhyun as he looked up at Chanyeol, his pout now more prominent than before.

Chuckling through his own tears, Chanyeol reached over and wiped Baekhyun’s tears away. “Well, it’s time for us to go our separate ways. But it won’t be for too long, yeah? We’ll be fine. It’s part of growing up,” he said, his voice cracking because he wasn’t only crying over leaving his best friend. He was also breaking over losing his love to someone else. “We’ll always be best friends. No matter what happens, you know I’m just a text away. And if you need me here, if there’s an emergency or you miss me too much, just let me know and I’ll drive over. A forty-five-minute drive isn’t that much to me, yeah?”

Baekhyun nodded as he reached over to cup Chanyeol’s cheeks with his hands. “You’re right. And I will take you on that offer. Don’t be surprised if I demand for you to come back too often.”

Chanyeol chuckled at that, his heart starting to ache more than he could take, but still fighting to hide his feelings as best he could. “I’ll be waiting, then.”

Chanyeol could feel his heart breaking with every second that passed by, his mind constantly reminding him of how that moment, dancing with Baekhyun in his arms, their bodies pressed together as they relished the company of the other, would be the closest Chanyeol would ever come to making Baekhyun his. And fuck, that thought hurt him more than he would like to admit.

“Hey, would you mind if I steal  _ my _ husband away for a while?” Chanyeol heard Junki ask and knew that the moment was over. Deep down, he also came to the realization that he would never hold Baekhyun like that again and for an instant, he considered ignoring the man. He couldn’t do that, though, especially when Baekhyun raised his head from where he’d laid it on his chest and smiled brightly at his husband with a love he would never show Chanyeol.

Regretful, but succeeding at hiding it, Chanyeol allowed his arms to drop from around Baekhyun’s waist and took a step back. Baekhyun then wrapped his arms around his husband and Junki held onto to his waist possessively, a sweet smile on his lips, but venom in his eyes as he glanced at Chanyeol.

“I’m sorry I had to interrupt, but I suddenly felt like dancing with  _ my _ Baekhyun,” said Junki.

Chanyeol only smiled at his words, knowing all too well what the man was doing, but not willing to fall for his bullshit anymore. “It’s okay. I understand,” he replied, a defeated smile on his lips.

“Baby, Chanyeollie just told me he’s moving to the city tomorrow,” said Baekhyun.

“I didn’t know you were leaving already. Don’t classes start until March?” Asked Junki.

“Yeah, but my dad asked me to move earlier,” said Chanyeol, not wanting to go into detail and Baekhyun, thankfully, didn’t either. After all, Chanyeol only tolerated the guy in public because of his best friend, not wanting to cause another fight with him over how much of a scumbag Junki actually was.

“Well, that’s great,” said Junki, his eyes shining with an emotion Chanyeol couldn’t quite decipher, but that he knew meant the asshole would say something bad if he didn’t leave. He’d been humiliated enough by the man as it was, he didn’t need any of that anymore. 

Thankfully, Mrs. Byun arrived just in time to save him. “Chanyeollie, why don’t you dance with me? I’ve been waiting all night!”

Grinning widely at her, he waved goodbye at the couple before he turned all his attention to the woman, whom he considered a second mother. “It would be my honor.”

Without looking back, Chanyeol allowed Mrs. Byun to wrap her arms around him before they both started to dance. “My beautiful son, are you ready for tomorrow?”

Nodding, Chanyeol smiled widely at her. “Yes, everything’s ready.”

“You’re going to do amazing. I hope you know how proud I am of you.”

His smile widened. “I do know and I promise I’ll work hard.”

“Good, I’m glad you feel so motivated,” she said before her features darkened slightly. “How are you holding up, love?”

Chanyeol tried to keep his composure at her question, but knew that he’d failed as soon as he saw the way her eyes saddened. “I will be fine, I promise,” he replied before she could say anything, but he knew she didn’t believe him.

Without saying a word, she took hold of his wrist and dragged him away from the party to a secluded area close to the exit. Once there, she turned to look at him and cupped his cheeks gently, making him look straight into her eyes.

“You listen to me right now, Park Chanyeol, and you better listen to me carefully. It’s time for you to let my son go. You’ve hurt yourself enough as it is by pining after him for all these years. I understand it isn’t going to be easy, but I believe in you and in the man you will become. You’re only nineteen with a bright future ahead of you and a heart so pure and so kind that I’m sure someone out there will cherish it the way you deserve. I’m sorry Baekhyun wasn’t that person, baby. I’m so sorry he could never look at you the way you looked at him and I’m sorry he couldn’t be the one to take care of your heart.”

Chanyeol’s heart broke at her words. Finally, after all those years, he allowed himself to show how hurt he truly felt in front of someone else. Without realizing, tears streamed down his cheeks, tainting his smooth cheeks with tracks that were but a mere show of the scars his heart held from years of heartbreak and misery. For the first time, he showed how he truly felt in front of anyone, the years of silently crying at night and of sobbing in the shower finally finally taking their.

Mrs. Byun didn’t stop there, though. “You’re going to become a successful CEO and you’re going to make your family proud. I know you, I know how determined you are and I’m sure that you will shine and you will grow and you will bring that company more success than it ever saw before. You’ll work hard in university, you will study, and you’ll continue pushing until you become the amazing man I know you will be.”

Chanyeol nodded as he continued to cry harder than before. Yes, he would do everything she was telling him, even if he was hurting like never before in that moment.

“And you know what else you will do? You’ll meet new people in university. You’ll make new friends, you will date, and you will move on. I know you’ll find someone, Chanyeol. I know deep down that you’ll find that one person that will steal your heart and that will cherish you with all they have. You deserve it after all you’ve been through.”

Nodding once again, Chanyeol tried to process her words and repeated them in his mind. He had to do it, he knew that, and he would hold on to what little hope he had left. 

He knew it wasn’t that easy, though, and a big part of him feared it would never come true.

“I-I’m sorry Mrs. Byun. I’m just so scared. I love him so much it hurts. I-I can’t take it anymore,” he managed to breathe through his heavy sobs, his tall frame shaking from the force of his emotions.

“It’s okay, baby, let it all out. It’s okay. I understand, but you’ll be okay. After you leave today, it will all be over,” she said as she took him into her arms, her hands running soothing circles on his back.

Chanyeol held on to her tightly, his hands fisting the back of her dress as he tried to ground himself. The pain he’d bottled up for so long was finally coming out and it was fucking with his mind, his emotions now all over the place. It was good for him to cry, though, to finally let go of everything he’d hidden from everyone for so long.

While many people around him knew of his feelings for Baekhyun, no one understood the length of just how hurt he was. No one knew how badly he’d been broken every time Baekhyun called him his brother before ignoring him for weeks or sometimes even months because he was so focused on whatever guy he was dating. No one understood how sad he felt whenever Baekhyun claimed Chanyeol was his soulmate before Chanyeol himself found him making out or having sex with any of his boyfriends, because it had happened, but he never told anyone, not even Baekhyun himself. No one knew how horrible he’d felt after the fights he’d had with Baekhyun when Chanyeol tried to warn him of just what a shitty human being Junki was. No one could ever tell how lonely Chanyeol felt after said fights when the smaller didn’t speak to him for months. No one knew just how disgusting he felt when he heard Junki talking about his sexual encounters with Baekhyun at their high school’s locker room, calling the smaller derogatory names as he did so. And no one would ever feel the way Chanyeol felt when he couldn’t stop him and when he couldn’t prove it to Baekhyun, earning only endless ‘I hate yous’ and ‘leave me alones’ from Baekhyun before he walked away.

...No one would ever comprehend just how disgusting Chanyeol felt when he relented and finally accepted Baekhyun’s request to be his best man, even if he didn’t approve of Baekhyun’s relationship with Junki.

No one would ever know, and that hurt even more, because the only person who he would’ve confided with about just how badly he’d been hurting all those years was the cause of it all. And it was for that reason that he’d allowed himself to hide his emotions for years, because he didn’t want to be selfish. He never wanted to burden Baekhyun with the love he felt for him, a love that the smaller would never return.

Maybe he should’ve spoken up before it got to that point, maybe he should’ve been honest, but what was the point, really, when he already knew the answer? What was the point of confessing his feelings to Baekhyun when Baekhyun had already indirectly rejected him so many times before? It would be futile and stupid, especially knowing how Baekhyun was and understanding that their friendship would’ve been ruined over it. And if there was one thing Chanyeol valued more than the love he felt for Baekhyun was the friendship they shared.

None of that stopped him from hurting, though, and in that moment, he allowed himself to  _ feel _ , he allowed himself to  _ let go _ , to show his pain to someone else and to have that someone hold him and tell him it would all be okay, even if deep down he believed that would never be the case. He was usually optimistic, but when it came to his feelings for Baekhyun, pessimism took over his heart, showing him that while he would hopefully find someone else to love someday, his heart was now far too broken to repair and his love for the smaller would never fade away.

He’d never liked to cry in front of people, but in that moment, in Mrs. Byun’s arms, as his emotions rolled off him in waves, he allowed himself to do so. His sobs were heart-wrenching, painful, and broken, a perfect portrayal of just how bad he was hurting. His chest hurt with a pression in it that he’d never felt before, but instead of trying to ignore it like he’d done all those times before, he allowed it to continue and to intensify until it took over his senses, his body shaking and his legs barely standing as the minutes ticked by.

It was time to let go and he knew it. That was why he allowed himself this one moment of weakness, this moment of despair. After all these years, and after secretly hoping from the shadows that maybe, just maybe, his love would be reciprocated in the slightest, his mind and his heart had to finally accept that it would never be the case. It was time for him to realize that to Baekhyun he would only ever be his best friend…and that was okay too. He would be okay. Maybe not today or tomorrow or the next year. It would probably take him months, even years, to repair what was broken, but he would do it. He had to do it.

Just like Mrs. Byun said, he was now starting a new journey. He would meet new people, he would make new friends, and now he could allow himself to date freely without fearing he would ditch Baekhyun the way he had been ditched so many times before. Now he could go out and have fun like he’d never done before. And perhaps one day, despite the negativism in his heart, he would find someone that would make him erase Baekhyun’s name from his heart.

“You can let go now, Chanyeol. Baekhyun will be okay. Go, live your life, enjoy your youth, and make us all proud,” murmured Mrs. Byun once Chanyeol’s cries calmed down slightly.

The taller nodded. “I will, Mrs. Byun. I promise I will.”

“Good,” she said as Chanyeol lifted his face off her shoulder. She cupped his dampened cheeks and smiled, tears of her own shining in her eyes. “I wish it was you who became my son in law, Chanyeol, but only my son could decide that and sadly, he didn’t choose you. But that’s okay, you’ll be okay.” She wiped away his tears with her thumbs gently. “And now, I want you to go home, take a long, relaxing bath, and go to sleep, okay? Tomorrow, my son, you will start a new phase in your life.”

Chanyeol bit his bottom lip. “I should go back to the reception. I wouldn’t want Baekhyun to get angry with me again.”

She sighed at the ending part, knowing all too well how unfair her son had been with Chanyeol. “It’s okay, Chan. I’ll excuse you with him. Don’t worry about that. All that matters right now is  _ you _ . Don’t torture yourself anymore. You’ve had enough of that already.”

Still unsure, Chanyeol did as she asked, hugging her goodbye one last time before he walked away, not looking back as his legs took him further away from the love of his life, the love he was now determined to leave behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol visits his hometown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! sorry for the delay, but I faced a small writer's block! I'm back on track, though, and hopefully next chapter will be out soon! I'll try to start working on it tomorrow if possible! Either way, enjoy!

Chanyeol tried his best to keep his promise, knowing perfectly well that letting go of Baekhyun was best for him. It was hard, of course, and during the first weeks following the wedding, the loneliness of the city and the heartbreak took a toll on him. He spent endless nights crying, his heart aching from the way things had turned out.

He still tried though, and he took as much advantage as he could of everything his father taught him at the company to use as a distraction to his heartache. As the future head of Park & Co., he would be representing not only the company, but the empire that his family had formed and solidified in the country. After all, the Parks were almost royalty, considered the highest of classes of society, with a power over the economy and the government so potent that no one dared to cross them. 

Chanyeol was an heir of that family, and as such, he had a lot of pressure on his shoulders. He had to succeed, failure wasn’t an option, so he’d worked hard all his life to make his family proud and to instill discipline and excellence in himself since a young age. 

Baekhyun had been the only thing outside of that bubble he forced himself into that he had allowed himself to truly indulge in. He was his only distraction. Now that Chanyeol was determined to forget his love for Baekhyun, though, the giant was determined to use all his time and skills to become another great heir to the imposing and powerful Park family. 

As time passed and weeks turned into months, Chanyeol continued to push forward with his plans, studying hard, becoming the top student of his class at the most prestigious university in his country, and working part time at his father’s company. He would make everyone proud, just like he promised Mrs. Byun. Nothing would stop him from doing so.

He needed to take breaks, though, a fact that his father continued to remind him of every other week. Hence why he got Chanyeol a luxurious Mercedes Benz so he could go back to his hometown every now and then to visit his mother and his friends. 

“Being CEO doesn’t mean you have to forget about your personal life, son. Take breaks, breathe, and enjoy your life. You’re still young,” he would often say, pain and regret in his eyes. Of course, he’d let go of Chanyeol’s mother after the pressure had been too much. He didn't want Chanyeol to reach that point either, so Chanyeol always listened to his advice as best as he could. 

College was still demanding, though, and he focused as much as he could, indulging occasionally by going to parties here and there, something he hadn’t allowed himself to do in high school, and if he ever did go to one, was to look after Baekhyun. Now that the smaller wasn’t around, though, he could be more carefree. He didn’t rebel up much, but he did do stuff he hadn’t before, like making out with that one cute classmate of his, Oh Sehun, or getting tipsy. 

After two months, though, right when he had built a routine that allowed him to keep up with the hectic pace of life in the city, he figured it was time to indulge and decided it was time to go back home for a weekend. His mother was delighted, of course. She’d received him with tears and kisses and hugs and a lot of food, claiming she’d missed her baby. 

The first night, he spent it at home with her only, wanting to spend some quality time with her like they used to do before left. He enjoyed it, of course, telling her all about how college had been, how working at the company was, and of course, giving her news about his father. Her eyes lit up at the mention of him and she listened attentively, not even bothering with hiding her interest.

“Of course I care Chanyeol! He was my husband and I know how stubborn he can be,2 she replied once Chanyeol pointed out her reaction.

Chanyeol knew better, of course, and was perfectly conscious of the fact that she was still very much in love with him, as was his father with her. There wasn’t much he could do, though, and instead decided to keep it in mind for when he took over the company. Perhaps he could do something to get them back together when the time came.

Later that night, right before going to sleep, he’d made sure to text Baekhyun to remind him that they would eat lunch the following morning, something they’d discussed since the moment Chanyeol informed him of his visit.

_ See you tomorrow, Yeollie! ^^ _

_ -B _

Excited at seeing his best friend after months, Chanyeol lay down and thought about how life had been turning out. Yes, he’d missed his best friend and he was still very much in love with him, but with the time and the space he spent away from him, the more manageable the constant pain he’d once lived with had become. 

They hadn’t been speaking much, actually. Chanyeol had tried, but Baekhyun always took longer to reply. Chanyeol never got upset, though, understanding that Baekhyun was now married and probably had his focus centered on his husband. It hurt, yes, but it was okay. Chanyeol understood and had tried to spam the smaller less, texting only when it was something extremely important. Long gone where the meme spams they both had once engaged in, along with the deep conversations they used to engage in at least once a week about life and tv shows. It was part of growing up, he figured. 

He would see Baekhyun again, though, and that was enough for him. If his best friend was okay, if he was happy and healthy, then being a little distant didn’t matter much. The bond between them wouldn’t be affected by that.

The following day, he’d been jittery since the moment he woke up, his stomach a riot of butterflies he tried to suppress because he had to remind himself that, even if Baekhyun was most definitely the love of his life, he was now married and said ‘butterflies’ had no business appearing anymore. He couldn’t help it, though. It had been the longest they’d both been separated and Chanyeol truly missed him.

He got ready and had to stop himself from dressing too fancy, forcing himself to use the simplest clothes he could find (his father had prompted him to dress more according to his status, hence why his wardrobe now consisted of expensive, brand clothing). In the end, after many trials and errors in front of the mirror, he chose a simple white hoodie, blue jeans, and a pair of black sneakers, all from expensive brands.

The town was relatively small so everything was at walking distance, but his mom’s house being on the outskirts of town, along with him running late, obligated him to use his car to drive to the small restaurant he’d told Baekhyun they could meet at. He hadn’t really wanted to do so since his expensive car was very noticeable and got too much attention, but that was what he got for being an indecisive idiot. 

When he entered the place, he felt instant nostalgia at the rustic feeling of the restaurant, so different to the more opulent ones he now frequented in the city. Smiling brightly at truly being back home, he looked around and felt his heart stop when his eyes fell on  _ him _ , the one his heart still hadn’t stopped yearning for. 

He looked as beautiful as ever, his features angelic and delicate, but manly and rough at the same time. His blond hair was now back to black, but he still looked stunning. He always did. And as soon as his eyes fell on Chanyeol, he sent the smaller the most beautiful smile he’d ever seen. 

Chanyeol had to take a deep breath before he walked over, trying his best to hide the unconditional love and the ever-present pain he carried around wherever he went. 

“Hey Hyun-” He started to say, but was cut off when the smaller jumped up from his seat and right into his arms, embracing him tightly with his face buried deeply into the taller’s chest. 

“I’ve missed you,” mumbled Baekhyun before his shoulders started to shake. Chanyeol instantly knew that he was crying.

Taken completely off-guard by the reaction, Chanyeol hugged him back as tightly and buried his nose in the smaller’s hair, which smelled like strawberries. “I’ve missed you too.”

Chanyeol managed to sit them down, Baekhyun still in his arms crying. The taller didn't understand why Baekhyun was acting like that, but whatever it was, Chanyeol wouldn't ask either. He didn't want to upset Baekhyun anymore than he already was. 

“I'm sorry, “ said the smaller a couple of minutes later as he sat up. 

“It's okay,”said Chanyeol as he reached over to wipe away Baekhyun's tears. 

Baekhyun bit his bottom lip at that as he stared at Chanyeol in a way that made the giant's heart race faster. “What?” He asked, needing to know what was going on. 

Smiling softly, Baekhyun shook his head. “Nothing. It's just that you've always been so understanding with me. So patient and nice and… loving.”

Confused, Chanyeol frowned. “You're my best friend, of course I'll be everything you just said.”

Baekhyun bit his bottom lip at that, a frown marring his angelic features. “No, Yeollie. You do more than the rest. You always take it the extra mile. You're the…”Baekhyun's voice broke after that. “The b-best friend anyone could ever have.”

Chanyeol ignored the familiar sting he felt in his heart when Baekhyun called him his best friend and instead tried to make sense of the smaller’s attitude. “You’re acting weird, Hyunee. Is everything okay?” Asked Chanyeol, hoping his best friend wouldn’t get angry at him for asking such a question. 

Chuckling, Baekhyun wiped away the tears that had fallen down his cheeks once again. “I just missed you so much. I’m being dramatic,” he said with a smile that looked one hundred percent fake to Chanyeol. “But come on Yeol. Tell me about your life in the city! That’s what we’re here for, right? To catch up!”

Chanyeol could recognize when his best friend was trying to change the subject, he knew him too well, after all. Still, Chanyeol decided to follow along, knowing that even if he insisted, Baekhyun wouldn’t tell him anything anyway. 

“Well, the first weeks were tough, you know? I’d gone to the city before to visit dad, but this time, since I was moving there, it was...different. I’ve managed to adapt, even though there are still things that seem so foreign to me, but I’m getting there.”

“What about university?” Asked Baekhyun as he leaned his chin on his hand, a small smile on his lips.

“Tough, but I like it. My grades are pretty good right now and I’ve made a couple of friends, if you could call them that,” replied Chanyeol.

“Are they nice to you? Do they treat you well?”

Chanyeol nodded while grinning. “Yeah, they do. At least for now.”

Baekhyun nods in understanding. “I hope they continue to do so. You deserve to have the best of friends, Yeollie.”

Chanyeol smiled at that. “I have you and that’s enough, though. But thank you.”

The smaller’s expression fell at that, but before Chanyeol could try to confront him about it, the waitress appeared to take their order. Since they’d been there many times before, the pair hadn’t even bothered to look at the menu and had ordered whatever dishes they had been craving. 

After she jotted down their orders and left, Baekhyun continued interrogating him. “What about your love life, Yeollie? Have you found anyone? You never dated much in highschool.”

At that question, Chanyeol felt his cheeks heating up. Dating wasn’t something he wanted to speak to Baekhyun about. Nevertheless, he reminded himself that he never had a chance with Baekhyun anyway. It was about time for Chanyeol to be a little selfish and speak freely to Baekhyun the way Baekhyun had always done with him. “Well...there might be someone.”

“Oh,” murmured Baekhyun. “Tell me about them.”

Chanyeol fidgeted in his seat before he continued to speak, feeling shy because, honestly speaking, this was the first time ever that anyone showed any interest in him. “His name is Sehun and we met at a party...after we kind of made out.”

Baekhyun widened his eyes at that. “You partying and hooking up? That’s…”

“Weird?” Finished Chanyeol, biting his bottom lip. He didn’t want Baekhyun to think lowly of him. 

Seeming to sense his distress, Baekhyun grinned and reached over to pinch Chanyeol’s cheek. “Hey, it’s okay. You never did any of that. If anything, whenever you went to a party, it was to…” Chanyeol could see a glimpse of...something in his eyes, but before he could analyze it further, Baekhyun masked it. “I’m glad you’re letting go, Yeollie. You deserve to have fun, you know?”

“I-I don’t go too crazy, though! I don’t really like how alcohol makes me feel. Apparently, I’m the type that starts crying.”

Baekhyun giggled at that. “I’m not even surprised.”

The waitress arrived with their drinks in that moment and placed the cups on the table before scurrying away. that gave Chanyeol some time to gather his thoughts before continuing with his tale. Of course, at the thought of  _ that  _ particular memory, the giant felt his cheeks warm up.

“So, um, yeah, I was at a party once and Sehun approached me. We started to talk about...stuff, and I was tipsy, so I ended up crying and then we were making out...and now he keeps texting me and he’s been asking me to go out on a date, but,” Chanyeol bit his bottom lip. He was starting to ramble, but he was so nervous speaking to the love of his life about a potential lover. It was nerve wracking, really, because he didn’t know what Baekhyun’s reaction would. “I-I’ve never dated anyone before, Hyunee. W-what if I fuck up and he ends up hating me?”

Baekhyun took Chanyeol’s hand in his own and squeezed tightly. “Yeollie, you won’t fuck up, I promise. If anything, I think you should go for it,” said the smaller. Stunned by the reply, Chanyeol met Baekhyun’s eyes. Once again, he noticed something in them, something he couldn’t pinpoint. “Live your life, Yeollie. Don’t allow your fears or...anything else to hold you back from being happy.”

The giant felt a familiar stab of pain in his heart at Baekhyun’s words because damn, the man he loved was really telling him to be with someone else, and it hurt. He tried his best to remind himself, though, that Baekhyun would never be  _ his _ , that there was no chance of  _ them _ happening. Baekhyun didn’t know of Chanyeol’s feelings for him and so, he was telling these words to him out of concern for him as a concerned _ brother _ who wanted what was best for Chanyeol.

...And perhaps, it was time for him to date. Maybe that could help him move on from Baekhyun. 

“You’re right,” said Chanyeol as he smiled at Baekhyun. “I’ll text him tonight about it.”

Chanyeol could’ve sworn he saw...something in Baekhyun’s eyes in that moment, but immediately dismissed it once Baekhyun smiled at him gently. “You deserve to be happy, Yeollie. You’ve always focused so much on your studies a-and on… your friends and family that you have neglected your love life. I don’t think it would hurt for you to give this guy a chance, you know? And while doing so, you’ll also be giving your  _ heart _ a chance.”

‘I wanted you to be the one to give my heart a chance,’ thought Chanyeol as he tried his best not to show just how much Baekhyun’s words were affecting him in that moment. 

The waitress delivered their order in that moment, giving Chanyeol some time to gather himself before their afternoon continued. His heart was hurting so much, but he couldn’t allow himself to show it to Baekhyun. Knowing his best friend, Chanyeol was sure Baekhyun would notice and would confront him about it. 

Instead, he opted to try to calm himself down. He knew it wasn’t fair of him to think Baekhyun was obligated to reciprocate his feelings, but his mind couldn’t help it. He’d been so hurt by Baekhyun already and having him of all people tell him to date someone else really hurt his pride and his heart. He couldn’t say that to the smaller, though, and he had to stop getting upset with Baekhyun over this. 

Baekhyun  _ never _ felt the same Chanyeol did and it  _ was  _ okay. The smaller didn’t have to fall in love with Chanyeol, and that was something that Chanyeol had understand already. 

So instead of feeling bitter over stuff that couldn’t be changed, Chanyeol decided to feel thankful for Baekhyun having his back and giving him advice he knew came from a place deep in his heart. After all, even if the love he felt for Chanyeol wasn’t the same the giant felt for him, Chanyeol knew that Baekhyun loved him,  _ truly _ loved him. And that was all that should matter. 

Squeezing Baekhyun’s hand, Chanyeol sent him the most sincere smile he could muster as he repeated in his mind that he should cherish the connection he shared with Baekhyun, even if it wasn’t what his heart craved. “I will, I’ll give myself a chance.”

Their eyes met after that and stayed locked for a moment. Chanyeol could see many emotions running through Baekhyun’s, most of which he could not read since he’d never seen them before. It was scary, in a way, not being able to decipher what Baekhyun was thinking or feeling, but deep down, Chanyeol figured it would be better if he  _ didn’t _ know either. 

“Good,” replied Baekhyun, still staring at Chanyeol. “You deserve to be happy.”

“I promise, I will be,” said Chanyeol. 

Baekhyun smiled at that and leaned over to leave a soft kiss on Chanyeol’s cheek. “I’m glad,” he said as he rested his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder. “Now, let’s eat or the food is going to get cold.”

Chanyeol nodded at that and the pair proceeded to eat, telling each other stories and continuing to catch up as they did so. The giant did his best to not show any pain when Baekhyun told him all about his honeymoon and instead forced himself to smile.

‘Be happy for him,’ he told himself. ‘He’s happy and that’s what matters.’

He kept reminding himself that as Baekhyun told him all about the beaches they visited and the places they went to. Chanyeol smiled as best he could as Baekhyun went on and on about the food, which seemed to be what excited him the most. 

“...it was amazing!” 

“I’m glad you had a good time, then. You and...Junki,” said Chanyeol. 

Baekhyun’s smile deemed slightly at that. “Yeah, me too. Who knows when we’ll get the chance to have such a nice trip again. Would you thank your dad for me? It was an amazing wedding gift from his part.”

Chanyeol nodded. “Sure,” he replied. Of course, he’d forgotten his father had given the couple a nice trip to a tropical island. He hadn’t known what to get them and Chanyeol, wanting his best friend to relax and spend a nice time away from everything, gave him the idea. After all, Baekhyun had never left the country, his parents had never been able to afford it, and who knew when he would be able to, considering that both he and Junki were young and still figuring out how to get by.

He would’ve loved to accompany Baekhyun on his first trip outside the country, but like all of Baekhyun’s firsts, that simply wasn’t Chanyeol’s for the taking. And as such, it served to remind Chanyeol of the place he occupied in Baekhyun’s life. He was the best friend. Not the crush or the boyfriend or the husband. He was  _ just _ Chanyeol, the friend that stood by as Baekhyun found happiness with others.

And that was okay too, he had to keep telling himself as Baekhyun told him more and more about his first months of marriage. Even if it hurt, he wouldn’t stop listening to Baekhyun, especially when he was clearly content with how his life was going. 

If anything, he had to be happy for him. Baekhyun had found what he wanted to do with his life and who he wanted to spend it with and perhaps...perhaps it was time for Chanyeol to do the same. 

Feeling more determined than before to move on and be the friend Baekhyun deserved without his useless feelings getting in the way, Chanyeol listened more intently as he finished his food, nodding and humming when necessary. 

Baekhyun is happy, so Chanyeol should be happy too. 

After finishing their meals, they sat back for a moment before standing up and heading to the cashier to pay. Chanyeol paid for the both of them despite Baekhyun protesting and pouting because “I can pay for my food, Chanyeollie.” The taller just chuckled at his best friend’s antics as he got his change back. 

Once outside, they strolled around, chatting some more about any subject that came to mind until eventually they just fell silent, but it wasn’t an uncomfortable silence. Their years of friendship had allowed them to get to a point were they didn’t need to speak while together to feel at ease with each other. Not many people had the opportunity to be like that with someone and Chanyeol felt lucky to have found it with Baekhyun. 

Yeah, perhaps a romantic relationship would never happen between them, but the bond they shared was better and stronger than the connection they shared with anyone else. It was time for Chanyeol to understand that and to appreciate it for what it was. 

“Ice cream?” Asked Baekhyun as they neared the familiar ice cream shop they’d been visiting for years.

Chanyeol smiled. “You already know the answer, Hyunee.”

Winking, Baekhyun rushed over. “I’m paying!” He exclaimed.

Chuckling, Chanyeol followed right behind, knowing perfectly well that nothing would make Baekhyun change his mind. 

“Chanyeol, you’re back!” said Mrs. Kim, the owner of the shop. 

“Hello Mrs. Kim, it’s nice to see you,” he said honestly as he greeted her. 

“How long are you staying?” she asked as she grabbed a paper cup and scooped ice cream into it, knowing Baekhyun’s and Chanyeol’s preferred flavors by heart. 

“Oh, I’m going back tomorrow morning. I have homework to finish.”

“Aw, such a shame. Everyone’s missed you around here,” she said as she prepared the second cup. 

“I’ll try to come back soon and stay a little longer,” he said. 

“That would be great. I’m sure my husband and my kids would love to have you over for dinner,” she replied as she handed over the ice creams.

“How are they doing?” Asked Chanyeol as he reached over to take the cups. 

“They’re doing great. Junmyeon is getting ready to leave the country soon to get his Master’s degree and Jongin has been helping me here while taking online classes.”

“I’m glad,” replied Chanyeol as Baekhyun handed money to Mrs. Kim. 

“Thank you for the ice cream, Mrs. Kim,” said Baekhyun as the lady handed him back the change. 

“You’re welcome! See you both soon,” she replied. 

The pair waved at her before walking out and heading over to the wooden bench they always claimed whenever they visited the shop. 

Buying ice cream was a years old tradition theirs. Back when they were five, Baekhyun had bravely defended Chanyeol from a group of bullies and then, to console the crying boy, he’d invited Chanyeol for any flavor of ice cream of his choice. They became friends after that, Baekhyun getting strawberry ice cream for himself and Chanyeol choosing mango.

Through the years, Baekhyun and Chanyeol had continued with the tradition, Baekhyun buying mango ice cream for Chanyeol after defending him from bullies or Chanyeol buying Baekhyun strawberry ice cream after a particularly grueling studying session. Even when their dynamic changed and Chanyeol was the one who defended Baekhyun against the people who called him names in middle school, or after Baekhyun broke up with one of his boyfriends, the duo would always go eat ice cream together.

In a way, eating ice cream with Baekhyun fourteen years after their friendship started served as a form of reassurance to Chanyeol. Even if things had changed, even if they were growing up and going in different directions with their lives, Chanyeol knew that Baekhyun would still be by his side as an unconditional friend. Their friendship  _ could _ and  _ would  _ withstand the trials of time. Even if they grew up and even if they found other people to fall in love with, what they shared would remain. No matter what happened, they would make it through  _ anything _ together.

With that in mind, he smiled as he glanced at Baekhyun for a moment. He really was beautiful and if he had to be honest with himself, Chanyeol couldn’t be sure he would ever get over Baekhyun, but he could try. He  _ had _ to try, for his own well-being, he had to try as hard as he could to allow his love to simmer down into the kind of affection Baekhyun felt for him. 

He promised himself he would try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do feel free to follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/creggcell) so we can discuss this story or simply chat!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol and Sehun speak

Chanyeol squeezed Sehun’s ass as the latter grinded hard against his crotch, their mouths still attached to each other’s in a mess of lips and saliva. Their tongues tangled in a heady rhythm as soft whines and moans of pleasure escaped both their lips. 

“Ah fuck, Chanyeol,” whimpered Sehun as his hips met Chanyeol’s with more fervor. “You feel so big against my ass.”

Chanyeol could feel his already flushed cheeks flush further at Sehun’s words, still not used to how lewd the other’s comments could be at times. Even after seven months of hooking up here and there, Chanyeol still wasn’t used  _ to  _ Sehun, per se. 

Apart from the guy being a total pervert through and through, more experienced than Chanyeol would’ve thought the first time they met, and far too kinky for someone as innocent as Chanyeol, he was also very...weird. He was handsome, smart to the core, and extremely funny. In fact, his sense of humor went great with Chanyeol’s, which had allowed them to become so close in the past months. 

...And he’d also been more than willing to  _ teach _ Chanyeol a thing or two about sex.

“I can’t wait to ride your big, fat cock, Channie,” murmured Sehun as his hand gripped Chanyeol’s hard erection. Chanyeol groaned at that, seeing stars at the contact. “Would feel amazing to have it ramming up my tight pussy.”

Yes, Chanyeol definitely wasn’t used to Sehun...at all. He was nothing like anyone he’d ever met and honestly, it was nice to have someone like him in his life. It had helped change Chanyeol’s outlook in life in a positive way. 

“Can I please suck it? Please, Channie?” He asked against Chanyeol’s ear before he licked it. “I want to choke on it. Please.”

This was by far the furthest they’d gotten since their...arrangement started and Chanyeol was nervous. He’d never had a blow job before, but something in Sehun’s voice made him crave for it in that moment. It was like a sudden need to know what it felt like to feel pleasure like that, for his member to be in someone’s mouth. 

“O-okay,” he stuttered at last.

Sehun pulled away at that, his eyes wide as he stared down at Chanyeol. “Wait, seriously?”

Chanyeol smiled and nodded. “Yeah, seriously.”

Grinning evilly, Sehun leaned down and planted a soft kiss on Chanyeol’s lips before sitting back on his thighs. “Finally! I promise I’ll make you feel so good.”

The giant chuckled at Sehun’s enthusiasm, knowing he would take good care of him anyway. 

Sehun pulled Chanyeol’s sweatpants down along with his boxers, the giant lifting his hips for a moment to help him. “Argh, so big,” murmured Sehun as he stared at Chanyeol’s member in awe. “I know I always say it, but seriously Chan, it’s huge.”

Chanyeol blushed at that. Yes, Sehun had rained compliments on his dick since the very first time he saw it a couple weeks prior while giving it a hand job.

Grabbing it in his hand, Sehun started to pump it very slowly.” So nice. I bet it would fill my ass so well.”

Before Chanyeol could even think about some way to reply to that, Sehun ran his tongue down the shaft’s length, following the path of the vein on the underside. Moaning, Sehun did it once again before wrapping his lips around the tip and sucking...hard.

A jolt of pleasure ran through Chanyeol’s body, so unexpected and so unfamiliar he was taken aback. And from that point forward, it only got better.

Sehun was relentless, his mouth bobbing up and down, sucking and licking to his heart’s content. Chanyeol felt like he was flying, the burn slowly spreading from his groin up to his abdomen and to the rest of his body in soft waves of electricity, making his nerve endings sing a soft melody that was gradually becoming louder.

“F-fuck, Sehun, p-please” he moaned with the neediest tone. 

“You taste wonderful, Channie,” moaned Sehun when he pulled away for a moment, looking up at Chanyeol with a smirk, his lips swollen and his hair dishevelled from the way Chanyeol’s fingers had been pulling at it. “You’re dick is amazing,” he moaned before he took it into his mouth once again, lowering his head until the tip was down his throat. 

It was so good that for a moment, Chanyeol forgot his own name, the feeling so incredible that his mind went blank, only the ecstasy of the moment filling his thoughts, driving him insane with every movement Sehun made. And while the pleasure he’d been feeling before had been incredible, now, with the frantic movement of Sehun’s head and the hungry strokes of his tongue, Chanyeol could swear that he had left this world.

“Sh-shit, I-I’m going to-” He tried to say, but his tongue was barely functioning as it all became too much and he came in Sehun’s mouth with the most overwhelming orgasm of his life. His entire body screamed from how good it felt, his vision going white as rivulettes of pleasurable sensations raced through every inch of his body.

“Oh fuck,” he mumbled when he finally came down from his high, his mind still in a haze at how good that had felt. 

“You liked it?” Asked Sehun, who was now laying next to him, his head rested on his hand as he looked down at Chanyeol’s face with a teasing smirk on his lips. 

Chanyeol didn’t even bother to hide how he was feeling. “That was amazing.”

Sehun’s smirked widened at that. “What can I say, I’m amazing at sucking cock.”

Chanyeol chuckled. “I can tell.”

“I don’t understand how no one ever offered to blow you, though. Or to date you. You’re so hot,” added Sehun as an afterthought.

The taller shrugged at that. “It was my fault I guess. I was always too focused on my studies that I didn’t notice the people around me. I also never really partied or hung out with anyone that wasn’t Baekhyun or Kyungsoo, so I never had a chance to meet new people either.”

Sehun hummed in acknowledgment for a moment as he lay his head on the pillow, his fingers reaching over to play with Chanyeol’s hair. “I hope you know you’re amazing, yeah? You’re a catch, Channie.”

Chanyeol felt his cheeks warm up at that, as did his heart. “Why are you suddenly giving me compliments?”

The other shrugged, a soft smile on his lips. “I just felt like you needed to hear it.”

“Was it because I mentioned Baekhyun?” Asked Chanyeol after a brief pause. 

“Maybe.”

Chanyeol sent him a small smile. “Why do you hate him so much?” 

Sehun huffed at that. “I don’t hate him. I simply don’t like him...at all.”

Chuckling, Chanyeol lay down on his side to face Sehun better. “Why?”

Sehun looked at him with a deadpan expression. “Come on, Chan. Are you really asking me that? After everything you’ve told me?”

Chanyeol’s expression became serious after that. “I already told you he doesn’t know about my feelings. And even if he did, I can’t force him to love me back. I was the one who fell in love, not the other way around. It isn’t his fault.”

Smiling, Sehun rolled his eyes. “We can agree on that and I’m glad you’re mature enough to realize that. None of that changes the fact that he’s a horrible friend.”

Frowning, Chanyeol sighed. “He’s an  _ amazing _ friend, what are you talking about?”

“He’s really selfish, Chan. Always took you for granted. Still does. I don’t care what kind of excuses you try to make for him, I know deep down that you know I’m right.”

Chanyeol shook his head at that in denial. “You’re not. I’ve known him since we were six. He’s never been selfish.”

“He has been, though. From all the stories you’ve told me about him, around one out of ten is of him  _ not _ being a self-centered prick.”

Chanyeol frowned at that, not liking Sehun's words. “I don't like it when you say stuff like this about him, especially since you don't know him.”

Sehun stared at Chanyeol for a moment before sighing. “I know I don't know him and I'm sorry if I upset you with my words. I was out of line. Doesn't change the perception I have of him based on what you've told me.”

Chanyeol didn't really know what to reply to that. He had no idea that the stories he'd shared with Sehun about Baekhyun could make him think such a way about his best friend.  

Yes, Chanyeol could acknowledge the fact that there were instances where Baekhyun was selfish, but yet again, everyone was sometimes, right? It was part of human nature. 

“Hey, stop frowning,” said Sehun as he caressed the space between Chanyeol's eyebrows. “I'll try to stop thinking badly about Baekhyun. Promise.”

A small smile spread across Chanyeol's lips at that. “Thank you.”

Sehun leaned over and planted a soft peck on Chanyeol's lips. “You're welcome,” he said before he sat up. “Now, stop sulking and order something to eat. Your cum tasted nice, but it wasn't enough and I'm hungry.”

Chanyeol chuckled at that, once again flustered by the comment. Sehun really was something else entirely. He didn’t think he would ever get used to him and his lewd comments. They were nice though, they helped him forget rather...unpleasant memories he still had in his mind. 

Sure, he shouldn’t blame Baekhyun for planting said images in his mind, but it didn’t change the fact that they were there for him to remember every time anyone even mentioned sex...because they were the only real-life reference to sex he had. 

“Ordered some pizza,” said Sehun as he lay down next to Chanyeol again in the same position as before. “Are you still sulking? I already apologized,” whined Sehun when he noticed Chanyeol’s thoughtful expression.

Chanyeol smiled at that, even though he was sure it wasn’t as bright as Sehun would’ve liked. “It wasn’t...that. I just thought about something.”

Sehun frowned as he studied Chanyeol’s features for a moment. “You know I never push you and this is is exactly the case right now, but you do know you can tell me anything, right?”

The giant nodded as he took a deep breath. “I’ve never told anyone about this, but...I’ve walked in on Baekhyun and Junki having sex before. Several times, actually.”

Looking horrified, Sehun opened and closed his mouth several times. “W-what?”

Nodding, Chanyeol curled in on himself a little. “Yeah. Well, mostly Baek giving Junki blowjobs, but there were two or three times I saw...more. It wasn’t nice.”

“How did that happen...so many times?”

Chanyeol frowned as he hid his face, rubbing his forehead against his knees. “I would get texts from Baekhyun to come over and since we were really close, I would just walk into his house, and well, when I opened his bedroom door sometimes they would be...yeah.”

“The fuck? Why did he ask you to come over if...That’s so fucked up.”

“Yeah, well it wasn’t him. Junki would grab his phone and send the texts,” he said as he met Sehun’s gaze with his own. 

“Why didn’t you ignore them, then? If you knew it was him, why did you go?”

“Because Baekhyun would often ask me to come over and I could never be sure it wasn’t actually him. It wasn’t like I could ask him if it was really him either. I did once and he got pissed.”

Sehun looked upset the more Chanyeol spoke, which wasn’t unexpected at that point. “I swear...that Junki guy will have my fist on his face one day. I swear he’s s disgusting piece of shit.”

“You’re absolutely right about that,” murmured Chanyeol. “He always felt this need to rub it in my face that Baekhyun was crazy for him. Ever since Baekhyun first developed a crush for him when we were eleven, Junki knew and made sure to throw it in my face. He knew what kind of power he held over Baekhyun...well, that he still holds. He knows and loves to remind me about it.”

Sehun studied Chanyeol’s features for a moment before sighing. “If this guy is such a horrible human being, why did you accept to be the best man at their wedding? I know you love Baekhyun and you would do anything for him, but being the best man? I mean, you didn’t even approve of their union.”

Chanyeol shrugged as he felt tears well in his eyes. “I still don’t and I never will. I told Baekhyun this much when he told me about the wedding, Baekhyun  _ knows _ I hate Junki.”

“Then why did you do it?” Pushed Sehun. 

“Do you remember that fight I told you about? Of how Baekhyun didn’t speak to me for the entire last semester of high school?” Sehun nodded. “It was because of this. He blew up, told me a lot of horrible things I’d rather not remember and went on to plan his perfect wedding. I figured maybe my opposition would make him rethink everything, but it didn’t. If anything, it pushed him and Junki to have the wedding sooner than intended. I was seeing what little I had of Baekhyun slip out of my reach for good and I...I simply figured giving in on this, giving him what he wanted, would at least give me a chance to stay by his side. It was stupid, I know, but it was all I could think of.”

“Channie,” murmured Sehun before he grabbed Chanyeol’s hand and squeezed it.

“It’s okay,” replied chanyeol as he squeezed Sehun’s hand back. “It is what it is, there’s nothing we can do about it.”

By that point, the tears he’d been holding in had already started their track down his cheeks. He felt pathetic crying like that, especially since he’d never been one to cry in front others. With Sehun it was different though, because he didn’t judge, he simply allowed him to release whatever emotions he was holding in. 

Sehun didn’t say anything. Instead, he took Chanyeol in his arms and embraced him tightly, his fingers running soothing circles on Chanyeol’s back. Immediately, the giant buried his face in his chest and allowed himself to let go of the emotions that had suddenly hit him. 

Barely a year had passed since the wedding, yet Chanyeol still couldn’t seem to let go properly. Yes, he’d started seeing Sehun and they’d established a nice, friends with benefits relationship, but they weren't  _ in _ love. Chanyeol’s heart still belonged to Baekhyun while Sehun was aromantic. That’s why their arrangement worked so well.

Of course, Chanyeol loved Sehun dearly, and vice versa, but their love wasn’t romantic. If anything, it was more the affectionate kind, the type you feel for a friend or a family member.

And it was because of that bond that had formed between them that Chanyeol understood why Sehun was so protective of him, even if he didn’t exactly agree with the way he expressed his distaste for Baekhyun. 

“It’s okay, Channie. Cry, feel that pain, let it all out. It’ll help, I promise,” murmured Sehun before he planted a soft kiss on Chanyeol’s forehead. 

So Chanyeol did. He continued to cry as he held on to Sehun tightly. He allowed himself to  _ feel  _ the pain he was still trying to repress as memories flooded his mind, images of painful moments he’d rather let go of to finally feel like he could go on with his life. Yes, he adored Baekhyun to the core of his existence, Baekhyun was his  _ everything _ , but  _ they _ would never happen. Baekhyun was married, for crying out loud. Chanyeol had to let go already, he needed to stop hurting himself, he had to stop breaking his heart…

...He deserved to be happy, to find love elsewhere, with someone that could cherish him in return. 

No, he didn’t need to let go of Baekhyun’s friendship, but he did have to let go of his romantic feelings for him.

Why was it so hard, though? Why couldn’t Chanyeol do it? 

As soon as that thought crossed his mind, he scolded himself. No, he couldn’t feel sorry for himself. He had to move on, he needed to put himself first. It was time for him to put real effort into living his life and making what he felt for Baekhyun a memory from the past. 

No more pining, no more crying...it was time to keep his promise to Mrs. Byun. It was time for him to be happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I was planning to make this chapter much longer, but doing so meant making you all wait longer too! Also, I figured this part went better by itself and not in the same chapter as the next one! 
> 
> Warning: heavy angst coming soon :9
> 
> Follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/creggcell) if you feel like a having a chat!


	4. Chapter 4

About four months after that night, Chanyeol found himself entering Mr. Byun’s auto shop dressed once again in brand clothing, looking exactly like the Park heir he was born to be. 

The place was still the same, the scent of car oil still filling the air the way Chanyeol had always loved since he was younger. Cars were scattered around, as were tools and machines Chanyeol knew the name of thanks to Baekhyun’s father. A wave of nostalgia instantly hit him since it had been a while since he had visited the place.

“Hey Chanyeol!” Exclaimed Mr. Park as he got out from under the car he was currently working on. “What brings you around?” He asked as he stood up and wiped his dirty hands on his coveralls. 

“Hey Mr. Byun. I was wondering if you could change the oil of my car since, according to what you once told me, it’s about time,” he said. 

Mr. Byun smiled. “I need to finish this car today, so my schedule is tight, but Baekhyun is in the office. Why don’t you ask him?”

“I will. Thank you so much, Mr. Byun!” 

Chanyeol walked further inside towards the aforementioned place, knowing the way by heart. He’d spent his childhood years there, after all. 

“Hey Hyunee,” said Chanyeol as he knocked on the open office door, making Baekhyun turn his attention away from the old computer in front of him.

“Yeollie, hi!” Said Baekhyun as a grin spread across his lips. Chanyeol’s traitorous heart skipped a beat at that and he had to scold himself for it. “I didn’t know you were coming.”

Chanyeol chuckled at that. “Yeah, it was more of a last minute visit since my grandma asked me to bring some things for my mom yesterday. Figured I could stop by since it’s been a while.”

Baekhyun raised an eyebrow at that. “If a while is five months, then sure,” he said with a teasing tone.

“University has been a pain in the ass, sorry,” he apologized. 

The smaller shrugged at that. “It’s okay, don’t worry.”

“I was also wondering if you could change the oil of my car? I asked your dad, but he said he was busy,” asked Chanyeol sheepishly.

“Of course! Let’s go!” Said Baekhyun as he led the way outside. 

Chanyeol followed along and parked his car where Baekhyun asked him to. 

Immediately, Baekhyun got to work, moving quickly as he did everything diligently. 

Since no one was watching, Chanyeol allowed himself to stare for a moment, to admire as he became mesmerized by the love of his life. He’d always loved seeing him work, entranced each time by the way Baekhyun moved his body so easily, his movements precise and delicate and strong. He’d been doing this since a very young age, loving to help his dad around here and there. 

The giant’s stomach filled with butterflies as he studied Baekhyun’s concentrated features, his mind conjuring corny phrases of love as he did so. 

‘Stop,’ he told himself, frowning as he opted to look away instead, reminding himself that Baekhyun was married. Yes, to an asshole, but still married, and as such, Chanyeol had no right to fantasize or to feel the way he did for his best friend. 

Instead, he figured it was time to confide in Baekhyun the way Baekhyun always did with him and see if he could finally see Baekhyun as what he was: his best friend.

Gulping, nervous at the thought of what he was about to say, Chanyeol bit his bottom lip before he spoke up. “Hyunee, h-how do you tell someone y-you’re ready t-to have sex with th-them?”

Baekhyun stopped his movements immediately, his previous serious expression morphing into one Chanyeol was unable to read. “Why do you ask?”

Chanyeol cleared his throat. “W-well, I’ve been thinking about having sex with Sehun, you know? And we’ve...done...stuff, but never  _ that, _ and I don’t r-really know how to tell him.”

The smaller stood up straight at that, forgetting what he was previously doing to look at Chanyeol. “Is he forcing you into it?”

Frowning, Chanyeol shook his head. “No. If anything, he’s been very patient and everything we’ve done has been with my full consent. He never pushes for more, goes at my own pace.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” replied Baekhyun, his expression so unreadable Chanyeol actually became nervous. He’d always been able to read Baekhyun perfectly, but on that occasion, it seemed impossible no matter how much Chanyeol tried. “And to answer your question, you just tell him what you want, like you’ve done before.”

Chanyeol’s frown deepened at that. “It’s not that easy,” he said. “I always get so nervous whenever the subject comes up.”

“You have to be honest with him, Chanyeol,” said Baekhyun as he returned his attention to his previous task.

“I-I know that, b-but…” Chanyeol said as he scratched his head. “What if I suck...at it? What if he ends up hating me because of it?”

“Chanyeol, please,” answered Baekhyun. “It’s just sex. Just do what you’ve done any other time you’ve done it. It’s not a big deal.”

Chanyeol felt a pang shot through his heart at that. He’d never told Baekhyun about his sexual escapades, so Chanyeol figured he knew he was completely inexperienced in that department. 

His silence must've alerted Baekhyun that something wasn't right, since he immediately sighed and turned to look at Chanyeol apologetically. “Fuck, that was uncalled for. I’m sorry,” he said with a soft smile, catching Chanyeol off-guard since he wasn’t one to apologize to the giant. “Let me finish here and we’ll talk some more while we eat some ice cream. Do you like the idea?”

Still taken aback by the sudden change in attitude, Chanyeol nodded, still confused by what was going on. 

As promised, Baekhyun finished and then quickly cleaned himself up. Chanyeol watched him scrub his hands delicately, getting rid of the oil in between his pretty nails thoroughly. Baekhyun had never liked seeing any remnants of the chemicals he touched staying in his hands when he finished working and had learned to clean himself well. 

Once ready, they headed out of the shop by foot, chatting about random stuff here and there, keeping away from any topic involving Sehun or Junki, which Chanyeol figured would be better. After all, he was still nervous about the whole Sehun situation and, admittedly, he hated Junki and would rather not have him mentioned. Baekhyun finally seemed to understand that last point since he rarely mentioned the man around Chanyeol, if ever. 

It wasn’t like Chanyeol couldn’t accept the marriage because, well, he’d grown to do so. For his own well-being, he’d made himself understand that, indeed, Baekhyun was married to an asshole and that there was no way to change that. That didn’t mean, though, that he had to force himself to tolerate the man, which Baekhyun knew, even if he never said anything, and had managed to keep Chanyeol from even crossing paths with his husband for the nearly two years they’d been married, which was a blessing, of course. 

Chanyeol had seen a significant change in Baekhyun ever since he got married. Even if he still failed to text Chanyeol as much as he did before his relationship with Junki, it definitely was more than what it had been before the wedding. The smaller was constantly asking him about his health, if he was happy, if he was sleeping and eating, about school, about everything, really, at least once every two weeks. He made sure to scold Chanyeol when he failed to look after himself and would even go as far as reminding him the next couple of days to do so. 

Yes, Baekhyun had been attentive before, somehow, but never to that level. Ever since Junki got into the picture when they were eleven, Baekhyun stopped being so aware of Chanyeol. No, he never stopped caring, but he wasn’t like before, more focused on Junki, on getting his attention, be it by trying to impress him or make him jealous with one of his boyfriends. It hadn’t been easy to watch, but Chanyeol had taken it in stride, figuring it was his time to look after Baekhyun instead, the way his best friend had done for him in their childhood.

Hence why the change in attitude was so strange for Chanyeol. He’d tried to understand his reasons, going as far as speaking about it with Kyungsoo on several occasions, but getting no answers in return. So instead of pondering on that, he’d decided to try to simply accept it and embrace the care his best friend was showing him after so long. 

“Hello Mrs. Kim,” said Baekhyun as soon as they stepped inside the ice cream shop.

“Hello Baekhyun, hello Chanyeol. Same as always?” She asked. 

“Yes, please,” replied the smaller. 

The woman got to work as the pair waited patiently, Chanyeol moving around to grab his wallet from his back pocket,

“Not today,” said Baekhyun as he placed a hand on Chanyeol’s arm. “Today I’m paying.”

Chanyeol wanted to protest, of course, but something in the way Baekhyun was looking at him made him reconsider. In the end, he allowed Baekhyun to pay, knowing there was no way to win that argument and grabbed the ice cream when it was handed to him. 

Once outside, sitting on the same old wooden bench they claimed every time they bought ice cream, the pair ate silently, Baekhyun savoring his strawberry ice cream and Chanyeol enjoying his mango one, reminiscing the many years of friendship they’d shared. 

“Sometimes I forget that you aren't like me,” said Baekhyun at last, breaking the silence between them. 

Frowning, Chanyeol turned to look at Baekhyun. “What do you mean?”

Chanyeol noticed the shame in Baekhyun’s eyes. “You’re not sexually experienced. All you’ve done has been with Sehun, but before that, you never did anything with anyone.” Baekhyun took a deep breath at that as he played with the ice cream in his hand, making the spoon run around in circles in the sweet substance. “I tend to overlook many things about you and that was one of them, I guess. That’s why you never said anything right? I thought it was because you didn’t trust me enough, but I have come to realize that it wasn’t the case. You just never did it before.”

Not knowing what to say, Chanyeol simply slipped a spoonful of mango ice cream in his mouth. 

“You want my advice about sex?” He said as he looked up at Chanyeol with worry in his eyes. “Do it with someone you can trust, be it a friend or a lover, and don’t allow them to humiliate you for it. You deserve a lot, Chanyeol, so don’t let anyone step over you, don’t let them treat you badly and don’t allow them to ruin such an experience for you. And of course, make sure you're ready to do it, not because the other person wants to, but because you want to do it yourself.”

Chanyeol was speechless after Baekhyun’s words because, while he knew what he was talking about, he never thought Baekhyun would admit that his own first sexual encounter had been deplorable. They’d never spoken about it after that night when Chanyeol had opened the door to his house only to see a broken Baekhyun in front of him, his clothes messy, his eyes sad and tears running down his cheeks.

Baekhyun hadn’t ever told Chanyeol the details of what happened, but he didn’t have to since everyone in that party heard and seen enough. Everyone in town new where it happened, how, and with who (of course, it was Junki), just like everyone knew Junki had then left the boy to fend for himself to look for someone else to fuck. And while Baekhyun had been a mess after Junki’s clear rejection, he hadn’t shown anyone how hurt he actually was, not even to Chanyeol, and had instead decided to get experience elsewhere, dating and sleeping around while also making Junki jealous.

All in all, it had been a mess Chanyeol hoped he could erase from his mind, but alas, it happened. Perhaps that was another one of the reason why he’d always been so … scared of having sex. He was terrified of being guilt-tripped into having sex, only to be humiliated later in the scheme of a twisted, narcissistic asshole and thus, being stuck in a toxic relationship and not being able to realize it. 

Baekhyun acknowledging this much, though, made Chanyeol wonder what exactly could have made him open his eyes to at least that much. He didn’t really know how the marriage was going since Baekhyun never spoke about it, but Chanyeol had heard enough from Mama Byun, Kyungsoo and even his own mother to know that something was … off. And now this, having Baekhyun accept indirectly that Junki wasn’t as perfect as he made him out to be made many questions appear in Chanyeol’s mind, but sadly, no answers to them.

“If you trust Sehun, and from what you’ve said, it seems like you can, then I encourage you to sit down with him and open up. From what you’ve said, he’s nice and has taken everything with you slowly. I’m sure he’ll be patient with you if you speak to him about it,” said Baekhyun. “I don’t think you’d have anything to fear if he’s the one you choose to share your first time having penetrative sex with. Just, be honest, Yeollie.”

Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun’s smiling face and once again noticed those unreadable emotions in his eyes, emotions he couldn’t decipher no matter what. “I will.”

“Good,” said Baekhyun before he turned his attention to his ice cream and continued to eat it happily, his eyes closing in delight as he did so.

Chanyeol did the same and decided to start a casual conversation about anything that came to mind, which ended with them laughing uncontrollably at the randomest of things. It felt nice to spend time with his best friend like that, both of them carefree as the afternoon sun started to sink in the horizon. 

Their joy, though, was cut in half as soon as Baekhyun’s phone started to ring. Chanyeol noticed the way the smile in Baekhyun’s face fell once he checked the screen, his entire demeanor changing, his shoulders becoming tense and his eyes turning...sad? He couldn’t quite tell.

“I need to go,” said Baekhyun. “I need to prepare dinner for Junki. He’ll be home soon.”

“Can’t he prepare food for himself?” asked Chanyeol before he could stop himself.

Baekhyun sighed and tried to smile as best as he could at Chanyeol. “I’m his husband, it’s my duty,” he replied, a hint of what seemed like bitterness in his voice. 

Chanyeol frowned at that, wanting to protest, but in the end figured it would be better not to meddle, even if he’d never heard Baekhyun speak about the other man with such a tone. It only made the already confused mess in his mind even worse. He didn’t push it, though, knowing how Baekhyun could be when he was in a bad mood. 

Instead, he decided to walk Baekhyun back to the auto shop, this time silence taking over as Baekhyun’s entire attitude had changed with a simple text. It sucked, but Chanyeol knew it wasn’t his place to meddle. After all, he knew his best friend and understood that it was better to stay quiet about the entire ordeal.

“Remember what I told you,” said Baekhyun as Chanyeol opened the door of his car. “Just talk to Sehun.”

Chanyeol nodded, smiling at Baekhyun as he did so. “I will, I promise. Thank you for helping.”

Baekhyun smiled at that and pulled Chanyeol into his arms tightly. “Please take care, yeah? And always be happy, Yeollie.”

Chanyeol returned the embrace and kissed Baekhyun’s forehead tenderly. “You too, Hyunee. I’m just a phone call away if you need me.”

The smaller nodded as he stood on his tip toes and planted a kiss on Chanyeol's cheek before burying his face in Chanyeol’s chest, taking the giant completely off guard. “You’re the best friend anyone could ask for. I love you.”

“I love you too,” replied Chanyeol, not knowing what else to say. 

As he drove back to his mother’s house that night, he kept wondering about what was going on and having a bad feeling settled in his chest. He didn’t know what was going on, but he hoped it was only his mind playing games with him. Baekhyun was okay and whatever was going on had to be a figment of Chanyeol’s imagination...right?

++++

Chanyeol was enraged as he heard what Kyungsoo said to him on the other side of the phone. 

"What did you just say?" 

Kyungsoo sighed. "Baekhyun is no longer working at his father's autoshop." 

Yeah, Chanyeol was pissed. In fact, he hadn't been that angry since the nasty fight he had with Baekhyun when he told him of his engagement to Junki. 

"Why would he do that?" He asked, not really expecting an answer from his friend. 

"I don't know. I tried to ask him, but he didn't say anything. All I know is he had a nasty fight with Mr. Byun over it."

Chanyeol wasn't even surprised. While Mr. Byun was a soft-spoken, gentle man, he had an explosive temper when provoked and Baekhyun always had the innate talent of making his father reach that level...he and Junki. 

At the thought of Junki's name, he started to wonder...what if… 

No, it couldn't be. Sure, the guy was an ass, but he wouldn't tell Baekhyun to leave the job he loved so much… 

… Right? 

Feeling restless at the thought, Chanyeol ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "Fuck, okay, I'll just...I'll visit him tomorrow and I'll ask him."

He heard Kyungsoo snort. "Good luck with that. You better than anyone know how stubborn he is."

Chanyeol closed his eyes because, indeed, he did. Baekhyun had always been a piece of work. All his life he'd been the hard-headed type. When he set his mind on something, he always made sure it happened no matter what, even if said decision could potentially be detrimental to his well-being. 

Not only that, but he also tended to be short-tempered and would act before thinking. 

That was one of the main reasons why Chanyeol had so many fights with him through the years, actually. The giant wasn't exactly a pushover either and would be known to explode from time to time. 

Needless to say, Chanyeol knew whatever conversation he had with Baekhyun over what was going on would probably end in a fight, but it didn't matter. He had to speak to Baekhyun. 

That's why he found himself driving over to his hometown on a Friday morning, skipping class for the first time in his life. If he wanted to speak to Baekhyun, Junki couldn't be around and during a weekday he figured it would be safe to arrive unannounced. 

As soon as he parked his Mercedes in front of Baekhyun's house, he took a deep breath. Yes, even if he knew he was doing the right thing, he still felt nervous. 

"Okay, the worst that can happen is he gets angry with you," he told himself before stepping out of the care. 

To his surprise, the door opened when he was halfway down the path leading to the front door and Baekhyun bounded outside. 

"Hey Yeollie," he said as he approached him. 

Chanyeol eyed Baekhyun for a moment, noticing how disheveled he looked. Not that Baekhyun  _ ever _ looked bad, that was impossible, but he'd always been the type to use more opulent clothes when stepping out of the house. He'd never liked looking messy, stating that keeping appearances was always important. 

For the shorter to even  _ think _ about being outside his house using a pair of old sweatpants and an equally old shirt was… Completely out of character, to say the least. 

He thought about saying something, but preferred to remain silent about it. Knowing Baekhyun, a comment of the sorts would only make the conversation they were about to have messier. 

"Hey Baek, sorry I came without letting you know before, but I really wanted to talk to you."

Chanyeol noticed the knowing look in Baekhyun's eyes. Of course, he must've already figured out what was going on. 

"Let's go for a walk," he said, his smile so fake Chanyeol could already tell things wouldn't end well. 

Silently, they walked down the street. Chanyeol would've suggested using his car, but he knew it would be unnecessary. 

Or maybe he knew it was an excuse to delay the inevitable argument he saw coming. 

Unsurprisingly, they ended at the ice cream shop without having to tell the other. This time around, though, they weren't excited and joyful to share their childhood tradition. Even Jongin, who was manning the cash register that morning, could feel the tension between them and kept conversation to a minimum with them. 

Outside, they settled on their usual wooden bench and ate in silence. Well Chanyeol did. Baekhyun was simply playing with his ice cream, which instantly made Chanyeol feel uneasy. 

"How are things with Sehun?" Asked Baekhyun, taking Chanyeol off-guard. 

Of course, Chanyeol had been open about his relationship with Sehun, Baekhyun always encouraging him to speak to him about it and ask for advice. The smaller had even taken it upon himself to continue rooting for Chanyeol and have him speak to Sehun about what they discussed…. 

Chanyeol  _ did _ speak to Sehun about it and they had done  _ it _ … And had been doing it continuously for the following three months before Sehun started to date a guy he met in one of his classes (after he discussed it with Chanyeol, of course).

And well yeah, he'd told Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hadn't exactly been happy about the nature of Chanyeol's relationship with Sehun, claiming Chanyeol deserved a serious, committed relationship with someone. Chanyeol was always quick to defend Sehun, though, and insisted that they both made the decision to keep it casual and remain good friends. 

Baekhyun never understood, but eventually stopped commenting about it… 

Or so it had seemed. 

"We're fine, Hyunee. I told you, you don't have to worry. " 

Baekhyun pouted at that. "I can't help it. You've never even been in a serious relationship. I'm just...worried you'll get hurt or something." 

'No one can hurt me as much as you have,' he thought, but of course, didn't dare to say it out loud.

"I'm not, I promise. We're both on great terms and he's amazing. You really don't need to worry about me." 

Baekhyun studied Chanyeol's features for a moment, something shining in his eyes he couldn't quite decipher. "Okay, as long as you're okay."

Chanyeol smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes. "I could say the same about you," he said and noticed the shift in Baekhyun's eyes. "Why did you stop working at your dad's auto shop?" 

Baekhyun chuckled at that, though it lacked humor. "I'm not even surprised you found out already," he said as he ran his fingers through his black hair. "Was it my mom? Kyungsoo." 

"That doesn't matter," said Chanyeol. "I just want to understand why."

Baekhyun kept his eyes stuck on his fingers, a humorless smile on his lips. "There's nothing to understand. I just didn't want to work there anymore."

Chanyeol frowned at that. "You didn't want to continue working there just like you didn't want to continue taking your online classes?" Baekhyun met Chanyeol's eyes at that, clearly not expecting  _ that _ part. "Come on, Hyunee. I've known for months, I was just waiting for  _ you _ to tell me."

Baekhyun bit his bottom lip before looking away. "I didn't want to study anymore. It wasn't for me."

Chanyeol's frown deepened on that. "I call bullshit." 

Baekhyun raised an eyebrow at that. "It's not," he said with that tone of voice Chanyeol recognized so well. Yes, Baekhyun was starting to get pissed and things would only go downhill from there. "I'm much better staying at home."

Chanyeol chuckled at that. "Being a mechanic has been your dream since we were children. You even got a scholarship to study mechatronics engineering in one of the best universities in the country. . Tell me, Baekhyun, how can you expect me to believe you when I've  _ known _ you all my life?"

Baekhyun shook his head with a sad smile on his lips. "People change, Chanyeol. I did, my dreams did too."

"Did they? Or did… Someone making you think they did?" 

Chanyeol knew he'd fucked up the moment Baekhyun's gaze met his, anger evident in them. Instead of apologizing, he braced himself, though. 

"What are you implying?" 

Chanyeol kept his stance and shrugged nonchalantly, even if his heart was beating fast for what he'd just unleashed. 

"Exactly what you think I did."

Baekhyun studied Chanyeol's features for a moment and Chanyeol knew it was coming. Baekhyun tended to be explosive, so Chanyeol knew he simply had to wait for the harsh words that would be thrown at him. 

"You wouldn't get it," mumbled Baekhyun. "I've been a bad husband. I haven't given Junki enough of my time. You wouldn't understand." 

Chanyeol raised his eyebrows at that, not having expected that kind of response. If anything, he expected Baekhyun to send him to hell and ask him to fuck off. 

"I know you worry about me," said Baekhyun as he met Chanyeol's eyes, his own sad. "But you shouldn't." 

Baekhyun didn't say anything else. Instead he sighed and looked at the time. "I have to buy some groceries and clean the house. We'll talk later," he said as he placed the cup of ice cream on the bench and stood up. "Go see your mom, Chanyeol. Mama Park should be your priority, not me."

He started to walk away after that, but Chanyeol, taken completely off-guard by the turn of events, called his name. Baekhyun stopped on his tracks and turned to meet Chanyeol's gaze.

Still too confused about everything that was going on, Chanyeol gulped and tried his best to smile. "You know you can always be honest with me, right? I'm always here for you."

Baekhyun smiled at that, affection evident in his eyes as he did so. "I know, Yeollie. I love you."

Chanyeol felt his heartbeat pick up at that. Yes, he'd said those same words before, but this time…there was something different in the way he said them. His body language had something that Chanyeol couldn't quite decipher, but that made him feel uneasy. 

"I love you too, Baekhyunee."

With that, Baekhyun smiled before walking away. 

Chanyeol, on the other hand, kept his gaze glued to Baekhyun's retreating form until he disappeared from his sight. 

Chanyeol was completely aghast at how the situation turned out. Yes, Baekhyun had been acting out of character since he got married, but this… Was another matter entirely. 

He didn't know what to think and his mind was even more confused than before. Instead of getting any answers, he kept collecting questions. 

He was clueless as to what was going on and how to handle the situation. He had a bad feeling and Baekhyun's attitude, instead of reassuring him that he was wrong, only continued to intensify his fears. 

Sighing for the upteenth time that morning, he looked to the side and noticed the cup of ice cream Baekhyun left behind. 

He grabbed it and noticed the cup was full of melted strawberry sweetness. Never in the many years they'd kept their tradition had either of them not finished their ice cream. 

Frowning, Chanyeol took it and decided to finish it, the idea of letting it go to waste making him feel uneasy for a reason. 

And while delicious, the taste of the strawberry ice cream only made him feel worse. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay hehe
> 
> Did a poll on Twitter and people said they preferred for me not to write the scene of Chanyeol losing his virginity to Sehun. If you all want the scene, though, I could write it as a drabble when the story is over!

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter coming soon! Twitter: creggcell


End file.
